At the present time, poultry maintained for egg production purposes are confined in a plurality of cages disposed in laterally adjacent relation in a plurality of rows of cages arranged in multi-level tiers. The eggs laid by poultry confined in the cages roll out of the cages and onto a conveyor belt extending along the front of each row or tier of cages. The eggs are conveyed on the belt to collector apparatus at one end of the rows. There the eggs are gathered from the cage conveyor belt and transferred to a common cross belt conveyor which functions to transfer the eggs to a central processing station where the eggs are cleaned, graded and packed for shipment. Egg collector apparatus available prior to the present invention has been relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture.